Thebestcaseworker
Tracy Cariad (born on May 2nd) was the first canonly good Tracy to appear after the Tracy Goes Insane 2011 shenanigans. He currently lives in Flat #463, District C of the Hive. Traits Passionate, stubborn, and hardworking help make him a good caseworker. Unfortunately, he can be sometimes frustrating to deal with, especially with an assigned human. He may have a mild temperment, understand proper manners and etiquette, he cannot help himself but be snarky. Tracy is often times quiet, choosing to lay low or in the background than in the spotlight. When he does become the primary focus, he works it well. Silver-tongued and quick witted, though his jokes are usually cheesy one-liners. It's to be noted that Tracy does not often become nervous. He's rather sure of himself in many respects, and though at times he can be discouraged, this does not become an anxiety issue. On the off chance he does become nervous, he will obtain a stutter. With only promotion on his mind, Tracy became a busy body, working day in and day out-- Overtime, if possible. Vacation time was only accepted if he were forced to by management. Even in his free time, his mind is on the money. He reads books, primarily on business. He fills paperwork that he snuck home, so when he returns to work, all that is necessary is the proper filing. When there's nothing left for him to do, or he feels particularly stressed after a long day, Tracy will finally allow himself to relax. Interested in botany, he sees himself to be a gardener when he retires. He wishes to be able to grow more flowers in his living arrangements, but with his job first, the plants would only die. (He does, though, tend to a bonsai tree in his office which has been going strong for 2 years.) He enjoys reading books that put less stress on his mind, so he'll often pick up children's books or short pre-teen novels consisting of fairy tales. The only books he owns that are larger than the business manuals he studies are ones like Aesop's Fables and Brothers Grimm. He also likes to write; Tracy keeps a worn journal in hand at all times. The thing mostly contains his dreams, very rarely will he jot down his thoughts unless it's something wonderful and out of the norm. Background His job as a caseworker is his passion. Despite getting fantastic grades during schooling, passing with flying colors on all his exams, he was held back because he could not literally fly. His winglessness was counted as a disability, and at his time of graduation, was not a disability society catered towards. He repeated his classes for several years after primary graduation in attempt to get his liscense. In the meantime, he paid his dues working as Jerry's assisstant in wares. After awhile, the position, being superfluous as it was, was not enough to live off of, and with Jerry's encouragement, Tracy became a caseworker. Roleplay Directory Tagged by Name *Aglet Minimus *Sam Merritorious *Rae Aberdeen *Lottie *Tracy Evans (WinglessFreak) *Hailey Lark Tagged by Title